


Берет для омеги

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Челлендж [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Photoset, Sewing, Фотосет, Шитье
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Если бы не настойчивость мужа, то омега Аль никогда бы не надел берет. Но Джойс убедил Аля, что головной убор дополнит его стиль.
Series: AGARD 2020 Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826080
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Омегаверс





	Берет для омеги

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Аль](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967924) by [Dekstroza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza), [fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020). 



[](https://i.ibb.co/SDjG3Lg/IMG-20200804-170838.jpg)[](https://i.ibb.co/gzGhrLx/IMG-20200804-170652.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/G0RC1rf/IMG-20200804-170640.jpg)


End file.
